A Whole Heart Makes A Trio
by LivvyWriter
Summary: The moment Miss Granger stepped into my school, I knew she was special. She would do something extraordinary at a young age. Death is a journey, and everyone that knew our dear Hermione know that she will embark on it, being practical all the way.


**A Whole Heart Makes a Trio**

**By: Livvywriter**

**Summary-**One of the three dies, and the other two reflect. Possible tearjerker. Short and Sweet.

**Rating-** A wee bit depressing at times. Don't feel like reading about death? Well you shouldn't be here should you? That's it…shut the imaginary door on the way out.

Disclaimer-Don't own it.

**SPOILERS! – None**. I disregarded what happened in HBP so feel free to read if J.K Rowling is in bad graces with you also for a certain reason... (No disrespect your highness…xD )

**Reviews-** If I get enough, and I've had enough sugar, I might write a slight prequel or sequel. Eh…key word might. But reviews sure do help, by golly! Okay. Weird mood. Sorry.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"She was a woman of strength, and woman of courage. She was known for her remarkable intelligence and undeniable loyalty. As this chapter in her life closes, we can't help but wonder why her? Why so young? Why her, I do not know. Why someone as magnificent as Hermione Granger would be taken from our midst is a mystery to all here. Twenty-three seems all too young to an old wizard like myself for a passing. But age is just a number. The moment Miss Granger stepped into my school, I knew she was special. She would do something extraordinarily great at a young age. Death is another journey, and everyone that knew our dear Miss Hermione Granger, we know that she will embark on it, being practical all the way. Hermione Granger will be deeply missed, but as Peter Pan said once, "Death is an awfully big adventure." And I believe, that Hermione Granger would not pass an adventure up. Not after becoming 1/3 of the trio that saved the world. She will always be in our memories and our hearts. Rest in Peace Miss. Granger."

Albus Dumbledore stepped down from the podium that was placed out by the lake for Hermione's funeral. Harry and Ron both sat on the front row of the many, many chairs. Both of their eyes were puffy and red, signs of the rollercoaster they had been on for the past few days. Ron and Harry felt numb with grief, the impact of her death not hitting them yet.

"Hermione's the only student that would've ever wanted to be buried out by this old tree." Ron said softly.

"She told me in 7th year… 'Just in case,' she said. 'Just in case'." Harry turned his head to face his friend. Ron looked at him, and reading his eyes, they both stood up and started off. People tried to offer their condolences to them as they walked past, but they just ignored them and kept walking. Eventually the crowd got the point and parted.

Harry and Ron walked quietly from the lake to the Quidditch Pitch. They climbed almost noiselessly to the top of the stands.

They sat in deafening silence for what seemed like forever. Then Ron spoke.

"I thought that after Voldemort was defeated two years ago, we were in the clear. But i guess i was wrong." Ron looked at his hand and twisted the thin golden band.

"None of us knew it was coming. Who would've thought that something so...easily detected could have been so carelessly missed." Harry muttered.

"After all we've been through; I thought that at least we would've gotten a break." Harry's voice hardened.

"Break's aren't permitted in our world." Ron said savagely.

"Who would've thought that after defeating Voldemort, Hermione would be taken down by one of his cronies?" Harry asked. His piercing green eyes began to water.

"Not me. I thought that if we could survive him, we we're through it all. We were done. Nothing could hurt us after that." Ron's eyes began to water also.

"Bellatrix Lestrange decided to prove us wrong." Harry's green eyes found Ron's brown ones, and they exchanged something only brothers would understand.

They were all each other had left.

"I loved her, Harry. I loved her. How could this of happened?" Ron's voice pleaded for Harry to supply him with an explanation.

"I loved her too Ron." Harry said sharply. "You're not the only one who lost someone."

Ron looked up from his wedding ring and looked at Harry sadly.

Harry let out a choked out sigh.

"I'm sorry Ron. It's just this whole thing. It's so hard to believe." Ron nodded.

Harry turned his head and looked behind them. He could see where the funeral took place, and he had a clear view of all the people who attended. Most were still in their seats crying, but some where walking out of Hogwarts and dissapperating.

Harry could make out Mrs. Weasley being comforted by Mr. Weasley, and Fred and George each hugging a sobbing Angelina and Alicia. Ginny stood by Hermione's coffin. He spotted Hagrid crying waterfalls, and Dumbledore staring out towards the lake. Oliver Wood, and the team of Puddlemere United sat in the back, Oliver looking frozen. All of the students from their old year, except for most Slytherins, were there. Students from other years were ample too. There was a believable, meaning massive, turnout.

Harry was brought back to the Quidditch stands by the sound of Ron's loud, heart wrenching sobs. Hermione's death had just hit Ron like a bludger the size of Europe, and a second later, it hit Harry.

They embraced and Ron choked, "She was my everything Harry! I loved her so much. She was the love of my life, the love of my life."

"She was my sister, my confidant. She was always there." Harry felt that if they were to continue the fight, they had better get this off their chests.

So the two heartbroken men sobbed but the world kept moving. Quite unwelcoming at that.

"They ganged up on her." Ron's voice got icy. "She knocked three of them dead, and the other three are still alive. So are more like her, more that are trying to get revenge for Voldemorts death."

There was a second of silence before Harry said, "We have to find them and send them to Azkaban or let them die fighting. For Hermione." Harry wiped away his remaining tears and steadied his voice. Ron followed suit and did the same.

Ron didn't speak for a few minutes, but when he did, his voice was hard as stone, yet, full of emotion. "For Hermione."

At that moment, they were no longer, "The Trio," for a part of their trio was dead. They were now the two, and they were hell bent on revenge.


End file.
